The football game
by Lala1993
Summary: What happens when heath stark and erik have a frendly competion of a football game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own The House of Night or their characters Cast dose.

What happens when Heath, Stark, and Erik decide to do a friendly competition of football….

As we sat around drinking hot chocolate after the battle with Kalona, we all talked happily about our usual things. Damien and the twins were arguing about how important vocabulary words are (but in the twins case it would be where they could shove those words up). Aphrodite was yelling at Stevie Ray about how she would never sleep with her and she was not that way while she winked at Darius rd fledglings talked of seeing old friends at the school. The nuns mumbled among themselves while giving quick looks to the very unusual group.

I look over and was dumbstruck by what I saw. It was Heath, Stark, and Erik having a very intense discussion about football. I turned all my attention towards them. At first sight it may have looked like a friendly discussion until you noticed the raised voices and the very dirty looks they threw each other every tine some one spoke

"You two don't know shit about football, Mr. Act-a-lie, and Mr. Arrow-head." Sneered heath while he puffed up his showing his manliness and testrone (BOYS!!!).

"Like you have any chance in anything against a vampyre. I'm stronger, faster, and over the entire better one." Stark replied calmly with a cocky smile. He caught me looking over at them. Bowing his head in respect he addressed me saying "don't you agree with me, my lady."

They turned towards me for the response. Of course when juicy drama starts every one pays attention. The whole room was. I turned towards my grandma for help thankful she understood my crisis and said "One cannot claim a victory when there is no competition."

My inner babble went crazy. Of course theirs a competition…ME. This will just make it more official and I was too sleepy to handle this. If I did say I agreed with Stark the others would hate me but if I didn't Starks cocky pride would be crushed. Their was only one thing I could think of to do.

"Are you guys sleepily or what…." I faked yawned trying to turn the conversations rode. Ok I know it's not the greatest idea but it was all I could think of.

Erik's face was blank but his eyes had a hit of knowing. He turned to the other guys. "I believe a little competition is healthy….how bout a football game humans verses vampyre." Flashing a wicked smile.

Great one war ends but another begins. Can't life for me ever be simple?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I did not get this out sooner, been busy. Thank you for reading this and the comments. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:

I do not own The House of Night or their characters Cast does.

The boys commenced with plans on the game leaving me out and no room for an opinion. Every time I tried to say something one of the red fledglings would join.

Great does any one understand my pain?

Heath looked over at me with understanding eyes. Of course. Heath would understand me of all people.

That's what I thought until he tried to sooth me with these sentences that set every one crazy. "Aww. Baby you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of this scum."

"Oh no." Shaunee said.

"He didn't." finished Erin.

Erik fumed with hate. "You and I quote Aphroditie, a 'Refrigerator' think your better than me! I who can kick your any time any where."

"Both of you don't stand a chance against me. All I have to do is think of where you are and shoot my arrow" Stark glared at both of them.

Totally shocked at what was going on I jumped in between the three of them. But the person who spoke was not me. "This is an abbey of peace not a fight house. Stop this at once." Everyone listened to Sister Mary Angela. Thankfully this will be held off till later but I'll be ready then…I think.

We all went back to how we were before sitting around drinking our hot chocolate. But Aphroditie, Stevie Ray, and the twins hard look. Their eyes said it all. It was shock and wonder of what I was going to do, but all I knew was this had to be stopped.

Darius cleared his throat, signaling we had to get down to business. "The roads are too slippery still to get to the school tonight and the suns getting ready to come up. So we may we stay here for the nigh?" he asked the nuns.

"Yes, you may stay. The extra blankets and sleeping bags are down the hall. I will get a sister to go and show you the way to your rooms. The boys may stay in the left wing of the building and the girls the right. Good night." The nun finished appointing others to take care of the jobs.

I left with the girls blabbing to my self that everything was going to be alright for the boys….

(Erik's POV)

Each one of the boys glared at one another still furious at what just happened. Darius took in the whole seen. Did they expect that one will let down, giving the other victory. "All is fair in love and war." Quoted Darius, dazing out into space then immediately showing regret. It could cause to put some ideas into their heads.

"Darius is right. And we need to end this soon." Erik stated, hoping the others would catch on. If their would be a war I would win no mater what. But if I lost…

I looked over at my enemies; they seamed to agree (for once). There was excitement, assuredness, and cockiness too, in both their eyes. Of course they would think they would win but my only competition was with stark. The other vampyer. I would have to deal with heath later. He was currently imprinted with Zoey. But that may change.

Heath cleared his throat pulling back everyone's attention from the planning of war. "As much as I want to kick your asses, Zoey didn't seem to like to idea of a competition."

"Who says Zoey needs to know. We compete and the winner gets Zoey, the losers leave her alone and no one lets it slip what's happened" injected Stark clearly to be impressive (as in I came us with the plan you didn't).

They all seamed confident. The new war started to move. But is it really safe to have such a high price to lose but so much to win. They seam to not understand what Zoey would want. Can any thing stand in the way of their quest for love even if it for a maiden that never wanted this war in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own The House of Night or their characters Cast does.

(No POV)

The boys continued to plan. Each boy was going for the same thing. They spent most of day break each creating their own diabolical plan to win or kick the competition out of the way. Heath decided to get his foot ball team to play for the humans and had stark join. It was either with heath of Erik's team. The vampyer team will be played by the boy fledging red and blue. And the referee will be (drum roll please…..) Darius. In the end they go to sleep with their eyes open and prepare for the game.

(Aphrodite POV)

I was preparing for my beauty sleep (not that I need it) when I was hit with a vision. Usually my visions are of death and destruction but this one was of heart break. The darkness that fill my eyes was replaced with a huge field. I looked down to see who I was. What came next shocked me……it was Zoey.

My eyes watched the seen of what unfolded. There were two groups of boys. Looking closer I came to notice there was humans and vampyer boys some familiar and others unfamiliar.

Heath was the center of attention. Blood dripped down his arm. Stark being close and thirsty, he attacked heath sucking his blood. Then I (Zoey) began to feel my heart dieing and feeling like I could not live on.


End file.
